Freeze Tag
by PlumCrazy
Summary: When a new student is introduced to the school the students don't exactly know what to think... Or how to treat her... Untill Nota learns their secret


Code Lyoko

Episode

FREEZE TAG

By Kellene Trowbridge

Author's Note: Episode takes place between seasons 2 & 3. This story was written by a client at my Mom's work... We hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko... Or any of its characters...

Miss Hertz: "Class, we have a new student, Nota Hopnel, Say Hi Nota."

Nota walks in clutching a plush white fuzzy ball with a strange blue marking on it.

Nota: "Hi"

Miss Hertz: "Nota suffers from Aspergers syndrome, which is a rare form of autism."

Aelita raises a hand, "Miss Hertz, What is autism?"

Miss Hertz: "Autism is a disease of the brain. It is akin to when a computer

malfunctions because of information overload."

Odd: "Is it contagious?"

Miss Hertz: "No Thank God!"

Class passes by uneventfully but at lunch disaster strikes.

Sissy: "Nota you are such a freak and a baby, don't you know you are too old to play with squeak toys?"

Nota throws squeakball at Sissy.

Sissy: "OW"

Nota: "Sorry"

Sissy: "I'm telling my daddy on you!" (walks out of the room).

Nota approachs Aelita and her friends.

Nota: "Do you want to play freeze tag?"

Jeremy: "We are too old for games and so are you!"

Nota: "I am not!"

Jeremy and the others move away a clear sign that Nota doesn't fit in. Feelings hurt Nota runs off the school grounds and blunders on to the manhole.

Nota thinks: "No one likes me!" "What's that?"

Nota pushes away the manhole and follows the tunnels to the factory and from there discovers the lab scanner rooms and everything else.

Nota hears steps. "I better hide."

Jeremey and the others enter the room.

Jeremey: "We have to stop Xana."

Yumi: "How? He escaped and is even now plotting our destruction.:

Odd: "Easy he can listen to my jokes."

Aelita: "We have to contact my father Franz."

Jeremy: "To do that we have to find out what happened to him." "Get to the scanners, we're going to sector 5."

Jeremy virtulizes the others, with Nota watching from her hiding place. Soon finished with data collecting they rematerialize and go back to school.

Nota: "Wow this is cool! At least on Lyoko no one can make fun of me, I'll go there."

Nota inputs data into the computer and steps into scanner.

Nota: "Transfer Nota"

Nota: "Scanner Nota"

Nota: "Virtuaization", "I'm beaming down!"

Nota virtualizes wearing a "tron" like uniform. She starts to explore Lyoko, having landed in the forrest sector; meanwhile on Earth.

Principal: "Will Dela Hopnel Please report to the office, it's about your niece."

Dela enters office wondering what happened.

Principal: "You're lucky that today was Nota's first day, or I would expel her."

Pela: "What happened?"

Sissy interrupts: "She threw her squeaky ball at me."

Pela: "Nota wouldn't have done that unless she were provoked." "What did you say to her?"

Sissy: "Only the truth, she is a freak and a baby and that she is too old to play with squeaky toys."

Pela: "Where is she now?"

Principal: "She 's missing!"

Meanwhile in class.

Ulrich: "Where's the new girl?"

Aelita: "she ran off because we were too hard on her, because she was different."

Xana has taken control of the computer's time program, slowing down time itself on earth.

Yumi: (slowly) "What's happening?"

Jeremy: (also slowly) "I don't know"

Time resets itself

Aelita: "Xana, We have to get back to Lyoko!"

No sooner then they reach the factory's bridge then time slows down again and then freezes completely.

Odd: "It's happening."

Back on Lyoko Nota finds a neutral tower and stumbles into a link with the real world. Seeing everybody and everything frozen in time.

Nota: "Xana froze time, I have to stop him!"

Nota leaves the tower and goes to the ice sector, encountering a crab which zaps her.

Nota: (Screams and throws Squeakball directly at the crab. It turns into a blue light and devirtualizes the monster).

Nota: "Wow! Squeakball has never done that before."

Then she remembers something her uncle Franz said long ago, shortly after her parents were killed.

Franz: (giving Nota squeakball) "This is a magic ball, take care of it well. Keep it always. When you are in the tower after you have deactivated it, say return to the past now! But you must have your ball with you. Always remember this……."

More monsters attack including a huge mega tank.

Nota: (amazed) "That is a big bowling ball!"

Meanwhile, Xana has taken control of the laser sattelite (again), and points it at the city.

Nota destroys monsters but looses a lot of life points, she tries to enter the red tower but bumps into it. In frustration she hits it with squeakball, which enters the tower with part of her hand. She walks all the way through the tower.

plays a series of notes….

Nota: "Three blind mice"

Nota floats up to the top ring. Just as Xana fires the laser. Holding her hand out she deactivates the tower just as the laser hits and time unfreezes.

Nota Code Lyoko (remembering her uncle's words)

Nota: "Return to the past now!"

Miss Hertz: "Class we have a new student, Nota Hopnel, Say Hi Nota.

Nota walks in (again) clutching squeakball, smiles at the others this time).

Nota: "Hi"

Jeremy: "who initiated a return to the past?"

Ulrich: (looks at Nota) "No Way!"

Aelita: "Nota did you return to the past?"

Nota: "Yes"

Aelita: "Thank you for saving us"

Nota: "You're welcome?"

Jeremy: "Let's play freeze tag after we eat."

THE END

Cast of Characters

Nota Hopnel

Dela Hopnel

Aelita Hopper

Ulrich Stern

Jeremy

Odd Delarobia

Yumi Ishiyama

Miss Hertz

Franz Hopper – Aelita's Father & Nota's Uncle

Xana (evil computer virus)

Materialized Virtual Ball

MV Ball also called Squeakball (Nota's toy and tower deactivater and weapon in Lyoko

Hopnel is an alias of Hopper


End file.
